


Alone

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: 1-million-words, Community: 52_challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is all alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW H/C Angst prompt "All alone" and my 52_Challenge table prompt "One day at a time"

Sam stared at the Impala. As much as he had wanted so desperately to drive it as a teenager, and as much as he teased Dean about hating to hand over the keys, Sam was hesitant to open its door now. Because now, there was no Dean to snark about his driving. Now there was no Dean to complain about Sam's music choice, or snort when he adjusted the seat, or side-seat kibitz.

Now Sam was alone.

His mom had died, and Jess had died, and dad had died. And now Dean had died. Now Sam was alone again.

But this time it was different. This time Sam literally had no one left. Every single person that he loved had been taken away, and now all that was left was Sam. Well, Sam and the Impala.

Resolutely, he opened the door.


End file.
